The Wincester Pride
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: AU Sammy has finally convinced Dean to celebrate Gay Pride weekend. The Winchester Boys are ready to experience some wild fun with the hot uninhibited men at Pride. Wincest/Slash/PWP Established relationship.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For M

Pairings: Dean/ Sam/ OMC ….... purr

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke, CW, or Dean & Sam. They own me.

Summary: AU Sammy has finally convinced Dean to celebrate Gay Pride weekend. The Winchester Boys are ready to experience some wild fun with the hot uninhibited men at Pride. Wincest/Slash Established relationship. Let the Boy Lovin begin!

Comments: Love

Winchester Pride

Part 1

Sam was almost vibrating with excitement. Dean glanced over at him as he maneuvered the Impala into a parking spot about a block from the night club entrance.

"Jesus, Sam, why are you so worked up over this?" Dean asked as they stepped away from the car.

"Dean, it's only taken me four years to convince you to celebrate Pride Weekend. Of course, I'm excited." Sam answered with a dazzling smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

The dance club, Bliss, was lit up like a Vegas casino. The thumpa thumpa dance music beat like a giant heart beneath their feet.

"I can't believe you're wearing that freaking t-shirt Sam. Where the hell did you get it?" Dean asked looking at the tight black t-shirt that proclaimed in large crimson letters, 'I'm Shy but I'm Hung Like a Horse!'.

"The same place I got yours." Sam answered, annoyed that Dean had thrown on a long sleeve shirt over his 'Cockmaster' tee.

Dean shook his head exasperatedly as he paid the cover charge and walked with Sam into the pulsating crowded club. He pulled Sam close to his side as they made their way to the bar. Several heads turned to check out the new arrivals. Dean could see that several men were reading Sam's shirt and then looking speculatively at his crotch. Dean groaned silently thinking that he might have to bust a few heads tonight if things got out of control. He wondered for probably the thousandth time since he and Sam had become a couple why Sam enjoyed torturing him so much.

Dean stepped up to the bar and ordered two Mind Erasers for himself and a Cock Sucking Cowboy with Spurs for Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow when Dean slammed back both the potent drinks in rapid succession. Dean gave him a trademark Cheshire Cat smile and looked at the dance floor. Sam finished his drink and started to move towards it but Dean pulled him in close and licked the last of the Irish Cream, Butterscotch and Vanilla Vodka mix of his pouty lips. Wanting more, Dean sucked gently on Sam's full bottom lip for a moment before plunging his tongue inside. Sam moaned under the sensual assault and pulled Dean closer so their hips were aligned. Dean's tongue leisurely explored Sam's mouth until he was breathless. Dean finally pulled away and pressed his forehead to Sam's as he caught his breath.

"Damn, you taste good, Sammy!" Dean's husky voice purred in Sam's ear making his cock twitch.

Sam smirked at him knowingly, took his hand and said,"Let's dance, Dean."

The dance floor was filled with undulating, sweating, hot men in various stages of undress. There was an electric current of sexuality in the air that made Sam's and Dean's heart rates race and their blood hum with desire. Dean moved in close to Sam placing one leg between his and grinding against him in time to the beat. Sam loved the friction of their rough jeans against their thickening cocks.

Sam noticed over Dean's shoulder that a leather daddy was watching them. He was tall, tan, and toned wearing a peaked leather cap, leather boy shorts, and calf high leather boots. The leather daddy caught Sam's gaze and took it as an invitation to join him and Dean.

"Hi. I'm Adam Steel." He said as his eyes caressed the Winchester Boys.

"Of course you are." Dean replied with an arched brow and a dirty smirk.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean." Sam said pinching Dean hard enough to bruise.

"Are you guys from around here?" Adam asked.

"No, we're just here to celebrate Pride. How about you?" Sam asked with his dimpled smile.

"I'm just here for the drinkin, dancin and sexin." Adam replied his eyes dark with desire as they locked onto Sam's.

Sam gave the handsome blue eyed man an appraising look and said, "Dance with us."

Adam smiled and moved behind Dean as they all started to grind against each other to the pounding insistent erotic beat.

Dean had to admit to himself that he was enjoying being the filling in a Sam and Adam sandwich. Both men were a few inches taller than him and their bodies pressed against his in all the right places. It wasn't long before they were uncomfortably hard and aching for release. Sam and Dean's eyes locked and a question passed between them. Dean nodded to Sam giving his permission then the trio started to move of the dance floor and over to the bar. They ordered a round of drinks and settled in to cool off for a moment.

"Adam, are you here with anyone?" Sam asked.

"No. I'd like to spend some more time with you two this weekend. If you're interested." Adam looked down almost shyly.

"We do have some rules if you want to play with us." Dean said looking Adam in the eye.

"Tell me."

"No one gets inside Sam or I. We get inside you. You don't get to kiss us on the lips, only on the body. You can't spend the night. No emotional attachment. This is purely sex for pleasure. Are you still interested?" Dean looked at Adam intently awaiting his answer.

"Hell, yeah! That's exactly what I came here for." Adam answered honestly.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

As soon as they walked through the hotel room door, Dean started to take off his over shirt. Sam and Adam were following close behind him talking quietly. Dean opened the bedside drawer to get out some party supplies. He looked back over at Sam and Adam and saw that they were still fully dressed.

"Hey, this isn't a slumber party. Shut up and strip!" Dean's voice was husky with lust and Sam and Adam stopped talking and started to shed their clothes quickly.

Dean was totally nude now and pleased that his command had been obeyed so swiftly. His breath caught as he took in how incredibly gorgeous Sam and Adam were standing nude and erect before him.

"Adam, get on your knees crossways on the bed." Dean broke the tension filled silence and took control of the situation.

Sam was amazed at how relaxed and assured Dean was since it had taken all Sam's powers of persuasion to get Dean to agree to do this. He had expected Dean to be hesitant even awkward but hell, Dean was in fine form. Sam knew that he was the only person on the planet who could bend Dean to his will and he loved having that kind of control over his aggressive, stubborn and beautiful brother. He couldn't wait to see what Dean had planned for him and Adam.

"Sam, you fuck his pretty mouth and I'll fuck his tight ass."Dean purred his voice velvet over steel.

Sam walked in front of Adam and asked, "Do you like it rough?"

"Yeah, both of you fuck me like you hate me." Adam answered looking directly into Sam's lust blown eyes.

"Just a second you two, put these on first." Dean handed them both a leather cock ring. "Nobody comes until I say so. Got it"

"Yes, Sir." They answered simultaneously as they put the cock rings on their thick throbbing dicks.

Dean was behind Adam now and he chuckled as he pulled the butt plug out of him, "You had that in all day?"

"No, put it in before I went to the club. Figured I wouldn't need any prep if I got lucky tonight." Adam answered with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I like the way you think." Dean observed with a devastating grin as he rolled on a condom.

He looked across Adam's back at Sam. Their gazes locked and Dean mouthed 'Love you, Sammy.'

Sam gave Dean his brightest dimpled smile and mouthed back 'Love you too.'

Sam pressed his throbbing cock between Adam's wet open lips as Dean breached him from behind. Adam sucked in a harsh breath and more of Sam's thick prick as he was overwhelmed with stimulation. This must be what heaven felt like being sandwiched between Dean and Sam.

Sam pushed deep into Adam's mouth moaning and grunting. His eyes never left Dean's. God, Dean looked incredibly hot plowing into Adam's ass and making sexy growls deep in his throat. Dean was all the way in and starting to set up a deep steady rhythm against Adam's snug muscular walls. Sam forced himself deeper into Adam's throat pleased that the man didn't seem to have a gag reflex which sometimes inhibited his fun with Dean. Adam was humming, sucking and licking Sam's thick juicy cock with abandon while Dean pounded his prostate making him crazy with the need to come.

Dean and Sam were still staring at each other, both of them achingly hard and desperate to come but Dean was enjoying this too much to cut the fun short. He moved Adam's hips a little and thrust even deeper into his tight heat. Adam was caught between them impaled on their huge thrusting cocks and loving every minute of it. He'd never done anything like this before and he thanked whatever god watched over repressed gay men that he had chosen these two for his first threesome. Thinking of what the clueless people he worked with would think if they saw him like this made him even hotter.

"Sammy, let's switch. I want to feel that pretty mouth wrapped around me." Dean said as he tugged free of Adam and pulled off the condom.

Sam nodded and they moved so that Dean was sitting with his back against the head board with Adam kneeling between his legs. Sam got a condom on quickly and climbed back on the bed behind Adam. Dean tipped his head back and closed his eyes for a moment as Adam took his dripping cock deep in his throat and hummed. Sam plunged into Adam and grunted with satisfaction at the snug hot fit against his aching prick. Sam was rougher than Dean and pounded fiercely against Adam's prostate wringing cries out of his abused throat. Dean couldn't break Sam's stare and thought 'Goddamn, he's intense when he's fucking.'

"You ready to come Sammy?" Dean asked as he was becoming overwhelmed with the need to allow his own release into Adam's talented mouth.

"Yes, please, Dean."

"Take off your cock rings, boys." Dean commanded as he removed his own. The hot silken feel of Adam's mouth and tongue working his rock hard shaft was pushing him right over the edge and he didn't bother to fight it. Sam and Adam were also on the brink and all of them came together shouting and shuddering through their orgasms. The three of them ended up a tangled mass of limbs on the bed trying to catch their breath and regain their senses.

Part 2

Sam and Dean watched the last float in the pride parade fade into the distance as Dean said, "I've never felt gayer than I do right now. Let's head over to the park for the marketplace and concert."

Dean was wearing his 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' tee and Sam had on his 'That's Mr. Faggot to You!' as they walked hand in hand to the park. They walked around the vendors and Sam got another t-shirt that said 'Roll me in Honey and feed me to the Bears'.

Dean shook his head and said, "Seriously, Sam, when will you ever wear that."

"The next time I'm in the woods with you, Grizzly. I'm gonna dip my huge cock in honey then I'm gonna make you take every inch and fuck your mouth til you beg me to come" Sam snapped back a wicked glint in his liquid eyes.

"Christ, Sammy, lets buy some honey and go back to the hotel. I'm up for that right the fuck now!" Dean's voice was rough with lust and his dick was hard and throbbing.

"I wanna stick around a little while longer. Come on, Dean." Sam pulled him along to the next kiosk. Dean started to protest but knew he couldn't change Sam's mind.

Dean was standing idly by as Sam checked out some leather harnesses. He felt eyes upon him and looked up to see a young, slim, shirtless man wearing a cowboy hat, painted on jeans and well worn boots. His eyes were velvet brown and smoldering as he took in every detail of Dean including his 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' shirt. He walked forward with a graceful easy stride never breaking eye contact with Dean. He stopped when less than six inches separated them.

"How about you and I go back to my place and you can take my ass for a ride." His voice was a sweet southern drawl full of promise and heat.

"Easy there Tex. My boyfriend is the jealous type. I don't think he'd appreciate me taking you up on your offer." Dean drawled back at him with a bemused grin.

"He's invited too."

Sam had taken note of the gorgeous cowboy talking to Dean and walked over to them, "Who's your new friend?" Sam asked as he put his arm around Dean's waist and pressed him close against him.

"My name is Kyle. I was just asking your sexy boyfriend here if he'd like to ride my ass. Course you're invited to join in the fun." Kyle offered with a suggestive wink and smile.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Sam said, "You're on Cowboy! I'm Sam and this is Dean. Do you live close to here?"

"I'm just three blocks from here. Follow me." Kyle looked over his shoulder at them his dark chocolate eyes glowing with desire.

As soon as they walked into the two story brick home, Dean took control of the action. He grabbed Kyle turned him around and pressed him to the wall. He molded his body to Kyle's backside and leaned in by his ear, "Sam and I have some rules when we play and the first rule is that I call the shots. You don't do anything without my command or permission. You can't even come without my say so. Now get your clothes off so we can get this party started."

Kyle's dick twitched at the rough growl of Dean's voice and he shed his boots, jeans, and bikini underwear in seconds. Sam and Dean had stripped quickly and efficiently and were taking in the smooth muscles and heavy cock on the cowboy.

Dean heard Sam's soft whimper and asked, "Would you like to blow him, Sammy?"

"Yeah, he's got a beautiful cock. I'd like to taste it."

"Kyle, I'm going to fuck you and Sam's going to blow you. Lean over and brace yourself on the wall. Now, Sam, you kneel in front of him. Make sure you're comfortable Baby. You're going to really enjoy this Kyle, Sammy sucks cock like a porn star."

Dean pressed up against Kyle's back again as Sam lowered his head and took Kyle's leaking cock into his hot mouth. Kyle gasped and Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth, "Get these good and wet so I can get you prepped then I'm gonna fuck you open wide with my prick." Dean's rough voice went straight to Kyle's aching cock.

Kyle mewled and sucked and licked Dean's fingers desperately. He couldn't wait for Dean to fuck him. Dean was nipping and sucking Kyle's ear then moved down his neck to the juncture with his shoulder. He bit down hard on this spot and Kyle cried out and his hips bucked forward forcing more of his cock down Sam's throat. Dean grabbed Kyle's hips in an iron grip as he trailed his hot tongue down Kyle's back. Dean spread Kyle's well muscled cheeks and forced his index finger inside his entrance. Dean knew exactly where the sweet spot was and went right for it.

Sam was loving the silky hard feel of Kyle's hard heavy cock filling his mouth. The sexy sounds Kyle was making were going straight to Sam's prick and making it twitch and ache for release. He was also imagining what Dean was doing to Kyle stretching him and getting ready to ram his thick hot shaft deep inside him. Sam was keening and fisting himself, knowing how fucking good it felt to be fucked long and deep by Dean.

Dean had finished prepping Kyle and rolled on a condom before he beached him with one long steady push of his engorged cock. He kept up the steady pressure until he reached Kyle's prostate then he started to thrust against it.

"Jesus Christ. Are you two fucking Porn Stars? This is just...My God...Don't fucking stop!" Kyle was being expertly pleasured by his two partners and thought he might faint from the sheer magnitude of the feeling.

Sam and Dean had set up their rhythm so that each of Dean's thrusts pushed Kyle forward and into Sam's hot mouth. Dean was in the zone now and he was pounding Kyle's prostate as he was enveloped by the tight hot walls of Kyle's ass.

"I'm gonna come." Kyle screamed.

"Not until I tell you too." Dean hissed as he reached around Kyle and clamped his hand tight around the base of his penis.

Sam was humming and sucking Kyle's cock enthusiastically and appreciated Dean making Kyle hold back. He didn't want this to end yet. After Kyle calmed down, Dean released his penis and returned his attention to Kyle's beautiful ass.

After a few moments, Dean said, "Let's move this fuck fest to the couch." He pulled out of Kyle and Sam popped of Kyle's dick with an obscene wet pop that made Dean's cock twitch.

"Fuck, Sammy, you know what that does to me. Goddamn tease. Maybe I should bend you over the couch and fuck the tease right out of you." Dean growled.

Sam made a keening sound and looked at Dean. His eyes were liquid with lust.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to sit on the couch. Kyle you're going to get on your knees and suck my cock while Sam fucks your hot ass."

Sam got the condom on quickly and lined up behind Kyle's entrance. He thrust in deep and didn't stop until he bottomed out inside of him. Sam shifted Kyle's hips a bit to get him in the proper position then he started to thrust long and deep hitting the sweet spot with each push. Kyle was bobbing up and down on Dean's throbbing cock and loving the feel of both of them inside him. Dean and Sam were staring at each other as they fucked the cowboy. Sam was thinking how incredibly beautiful Dean looked and how much he loved him, would always love him. Dean was drinking in the movements of Sam's perfectly sculpted muscles and thinking how he belonged to Sam and always would.

Sam was getting close to the edge of his orgasm and slowed his thrusts so he wouldn't come before Dean gave him permission. Dean was also reaching his limit. His eyes locked with Sam's and he said, "Come, Baby. I know you need to. You too Kyle. Just let it go now!"

Kyle came first screaming wildly as his vision whited out and his body shuddered. He felt his bones turning to jelly in the aftermath of his orgasm. Sam followed along with Dean and they both rode out their release against Kyle's sagging body.

"Did we break you, Cowboy?" Dean asked with genuine concern.

"In the most fucking incredible way." Kyle gasped.

Epilogue

Dean was dressed and waiting when Sam stepped back in the room fresh from his shower. Sam looked at him and stopped short when he saw the new black tee he was wearing. It had Winchester Pride emblazoned on the front and Dean & Sam with the Eternity symbol on the back. Dean felt Sam's eyes on him and smiled to himself cause he knew what was coming.

"Dean, where did you get that shirt?"

"Same place I got yours." Dean answered as he tossed a matching t-shirt to Sam.

Sam laughed at this replay of a conversation they had a couple of days ago and got dressed. Dean and Sam were both wearing double layers so no one else would know they were wearing the Winchester Pride shirts. Sam smiled at the thought of them having this shared secret with each other.

He walked up behind Dean and pressed himself firmly to Dean's back, "You were totally fucking awesome this weekend! God, Dean, the way you just took control of everything. You made me feel totally safe so I could just lose myself in the experience and enjoy every minute of it. Thank you, Dean."

Dean turned in Sam's embrace and gave him the genuinely happy, shot full of love smile that only Sammy had ever seen on his face. Seeing the special smile that he knew belonged only to him made Sam instantly hard. He pulled Dean against him roughly and soul kissed him until Dean was limp in his arms.

When Sam finally pulled back, he looked into Dean's glowing emerald green eyes and husked," I love you Dean. I always have and I always will."

"Love you too, Sammy. I'll always belong to you."

The truth of those words bound them together forever.


End file.
